Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|significant_other(s): = Scarlet Witch (girlfriend) |enemies: = Ultron, Ultron Sentries, Thanos, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, Corvus GlaiveAnt-Man, Hawkeye (formerly) |likes: = Wanda, wisdom, his fellow Adventures |dislikes: = Being at odds with Wanda, Wanda in danger, the world in danger, Thanos |occupation(s): = Member of the Avengers |alignment: = Good |powers_and_abilities: = Density Control Energy Blasts Intangibility Flight Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Computer Interface |origin: = Marvel Cinematic Universe |portrayed_by: = Paul Bettany |creators = Joss Whedon }}Vision is one of the main protagonists of the Infinity Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He was originally meant to be a new body of Ultron, who forced Helen Cho to create him. However, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark reprogrammed Vision, who was then brought to life with Thor's powers. Appearances ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Vision first appears in the film in a vision that Thor was given while bathing in a pool to seek answers about the events set in motion by an unknown being. He was later built by Helen Cho, who was commissioned by Ultron to make a new body for himself. When Scarlet Witch looked through his mind, she saw destruction and learned of Ultron's true plans. She and Quicksilver allied themselves with Captain America, informing him of what Banner and Stark were doing. As Hulk and Iron Man tried reprogramming him, Steve, Wanda and Pietro attempted to stop them from bringing Vision to life. However, Thor stormed in and brought vision to life by applying lightning from Mjolnir to Vision. At first, the team was reluctant to trust Vision because of fear that he would end up just like Ultron. However, he proved that his desire to protect the Earth was genuine and showed he was trustworthy by being able to pick up Thor's hammer. It caused most of the Avengers to remain dumbfounded for a while before Thor said they could trust him. During the battle of Sokovia, Vision saved Wanda when the city was being destroyed shortly after her brother's death. He confronted the last of Ultron, who still remained thorugh one of his sentries. They both admitted that humans were destructive, but Vision saw the good in mandkind before killing his creator. He was also one of the newer recruits of the Avengers after Thor left Earth to find out more about the Infinity Stones. ''Captain America: Civil War'' ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Powers and Abilities Vision is a synthetic being of organic and inorganic components, possessing a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from his tissue, Vibranium and the Mind Stone. *'Energy blasts:' Enables Vision to fire blasts of various kinds of energy from the Mind Stone in his forehead. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Vibranium material makes Vision extremely durable. He can also manipulate his density and weight to increase his already-high durability. *'Density Control:' Due to the Mind Stone, Vision can manipulate or alter his body's density, weight, and mass to become intangible or highly durable. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extradimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point that missiles will not harm him. **'Superhuman Strength:' Vision's base strength is considerably high due to his Vibranium-enriched tissues. Vision can greatly increase his physical strength by increasing his density base strength to 50 tons, increasing his density will increase his strength, to a maximum of 90 tons. Movement gets restrictive the more he maximizes his density. **'Intangibility': Vision's control over his density, weight, and mass allows him to become completely intangible and phase through solid objects. **'Physical Disruption:' Vision can use his density control offensively by attaining intangibility, and then becoming tangible when passing through another object. This technique destroys the object from within. **'Flight:' When his body is at minimum mass, Vision can fly through the air weightlessly. He can move at great speeds when this happens and has control over his speed force, being able to instantly stop moving while in the air by freezing his motion. *'Computer Interface:' Vision can communicate with, interact with, and hack into other computer systems. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Vision also is capable of rapid analysis of huge amounts of data. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Deceased characters Category:Protagonists Category:Androids Category:The Avengers characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters